Family
by Totally-Yatal
Summary: Everyone has someone, even if they don't know it. Larger summary inside


**DISCLAIMER:** **What don't I own? -raises hand- Maximum Ride? -rings bell of happiness- Yay! You get a gold star!**

**SUMMARY:**

Everyone has some sort of family, in any shape and form. As you all know, Gazzy and Angel have one another, Max has Dr. Marteniz and Ella, Iggy has parents (And that didn't work out too well); but what about Fang, and Nudge? Who do they have? And what if Iggy has someone more then backstabbing parents? Well, I can tell you right now that none of them, in a sense, are really alone. All of them have siblings, older and younger, but because they were separated at birth they never knew the truth. And all of them are living in different situations, some are even human (Or at least, more human then the members of the flock). So what would happen if they suddenly met, almost out of nowhere? How will all of them cope with their older and younger siblings? Guess this is the test.

_**(Always bad at summaries, hey, that's just me ain't it? Also, I'm terribly sorry about the major delay on all those fanfictions I was writing, kind of sucky of me, nyeeah? Well today I'm not putting a "I'll update soon!" thing, because I can't guarantee that. I can't guarantee that I'll finish this either. Sorry :[ )**_

**Prologue**

**1.**

_A young man, approximately ten years older than the little girl whom was on his back, ran through the rainy streets of Seattle. He glanced back every once and a while to see if the ferocious mutts were still following him and the young girl, who was probably no more than six. He could hear them every once and a while, their howls of frustration and grunts of irritability from the fact that they had lost their target. Well, both of their targets, because as of that very moment the young man had been put on their list. And the list was not a good place to be, he knew that from years of experience._

_"Don't worry, you're almost home," The young man whispered reassurringly to the girl on his back, though he knew that she would not respond. She had floated out of consciousness a total of three minutes and forty-one seconds ago. He had counted, for he was worried about the young girl. She didn't seem too terribly injured, so maybe she had slipped into unconsciousness out of fear. Fainted, that was it. It was most definately it, the young man knew it. She would be alright, she would be alright._

_The young man skidded to a stop in front of a white, wooden house that lay just outside the large city of Seattle. In the suburbs, to be exact. All the lights were on, and before he knew it a silhouettes of a woman was standing in the doorway and rushing towards him to retrieve her daughter. She wasn't very old, most likely only ten years older than the young man. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, then she let out a sigh of relief once she was convinced the young man was alright. Then the mother took her daughter in her arms and looked at him, eyes brimmed with tears of relief._

_"Thank you, Ian," She sighed, smiling at him. "I thought I was going to lose her...Thank you, your father and I don't know what we'd do if that happened." At the mention of his father, his eyes widened slightly. This young girl must have been the sister he had heard of (Not from his father of course, but from a different, much more horrifying place). His half sister. The young mother kissed the young girl's dark head of long black hair. "Won't you stay? Even if it's just for the night, you can't go back out there. Not now?"_

_Ian smiled a bit from the offer, shaking his head of auburn hair. "Can't do that. But I won't be too far away, I can guarantee that. This one seems like she'll wind up getting in buckets of trouble."_

_The mother bit her lip, then looked up at Ian. She then wrapped her arm that she could bare to offer for a moment around his shoulders, for a half hug. "Please be careful then," She whispered. He nodded firmly to her, then disappeared into the night, leaving the young mother and his sister for the darkness._

* * *

**2.**

_A girl, probably about the age of nine, ran through the forest. Her feet ached and her heart raced, but she knew she couldn't stop. Bullets whizzing past her was her motivation to keep going. _What do they want from me?_ She wondered, pushing back tears as she did so. Tears blurred her vision, she had learned that within the past hour she had been running away. Running away from these shouting men, monsters, and dogs. She knew she couldn't run forever, but where would she go._

_This girl had just escaped from a torture ward, known as The School to the people who resided in it. It was only after an earsplitting explosion had gone off that she could escape through the hole in the room she was testing in. Now she was running through the forest, somewhere in the middle of Wyoming. Now after an hour of running away she was beginning to grow tired. The nine-year old didn't know how much longer so could go._

_Well, she figured it out once she tripped over a stump._

_Her ankle throbbed, and when she tried to get back up she collapsed. How was she going to run away now? They were going to find her, and she was going to go through something so painful that her body wouldn't be able to handle it. She knew it, she knew it. The young girl attempted to crawl away, but when Erasers surrounded her there was no place to go. One walked towards her, a menacing grin on his face as he did so. She was going to die. Right here, right now._

**_BANG._**

_She closed her eyes, expecting to feel an intense amount of pain, but nothing came. The Eraser that had stood so threateningly in front of her fell, a pool of blood surrounding him. The girl's violet eyes bugged out in shot, and she found another man standing in front of her. His hair looked like a very dark brown color, but it had recently been raining she imagined that it was probably lighter than it looked. Within a few seconds of being there, the ground was full of bleeding Erasers. How he had done it, she wasn't sure. She could hardly remember any of them moving._

_When he turned to face her the girl scooted away in fear. "Are you alright?" He breathed, sounding almost like he had run a marathon. She nodded slightly, and so did he. "What's your name?" He asked next. She didn't answer, and the man spoke again. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," He tossed his gun aside and raised his arms. "See?"_

_"K-Kaylee," She whispered, her voice raspy as she spoke. _

_The man smiled at her now. "Well Kaylee, you seem to have been in quite the amount of trouble, and I don't think a young girl as yourself should be traveling alone. Would you mind if I accompainied you?" She shook her head, and his smile widened. He reached over and gently picked her up, cautious about her ankle. "I'm Riley."_

* * *

**3.**

Huh, guess they do have invisibilty detectors_. He thought, glancing at the bonds that held him to the table then staring up at the bright white light above him. A scientist with glasses that concealed his eyes leaned over the young man, injecting a syringe into his dark tan skin. The young man sighed, this not being an unusual occurance. It happened every day, actually, multiple times. _

_"What do you plan on doing today?" He asked curiously, cocking his head at the scientist. _

_"That is none of your concern," The scientist mumbled, pushing his glasses up his nose._

_The young man frowned. "'None of my concern'?" He questioned. "I think it is some of my concern actually, Bill Nye the Science Guy, I mean, this is my body, is it not?"_

_"Then it's confedential information, Experiment 559," He sighed, his voice giving away the obvious fact that he was irritated with the young man. This only made the young man smile._

_"Whatever you say, Billy," The young man sighed in a sing-song voice as his table lifted up so that it was as if the young man was standing. This revealed that the young man was about six inches taller than the scientist, and he could tell it made the scientist kind of angry. But he refrained from making any short jokes and just smirked. _

_"Now, this may hurt just a bit," The scientist murmered, then went to his back side. Suddenly, the young man felt a needle being injected into his skin, and seering pain following. _Well, this isn't good.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_**(This is where you all come in. List in the comments if you want me to continue with 1, 2, or 3, and whichever is most requested I'll have that flock member meet up with their sibling(s) first)**_


End file.
